wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanguine Berzerkers
The Sanguine Berzerkers are a Loyalist Successor Chapter created from the lineage of Sanguinius and his noble Blood Angels. An ancient and laudable Chapter, the Sanguine Berzekers claim to be one of several Chapter created during the Second Founding in 021.M31, following the successful conclusion of the Great Scouring. However, due to the paucity of records, human error and the passage of time, these claims cannot be accurately verified. Following their inception, the Sanguine Berzekers quickly established themselves as a bellicose and savage Chapter, forever prosecuting their neverending war against the enemies of Mankind. But the Sanguine Berzerkers have also garnered a reputation as one of the more savage Chapters of Blood Angels' lineage, for like their Progenitors, the Chapter has a penchant for close-quarters combat and makes heavy use of assault units within their Chapter formations. In battle, the Sanguine Berzerkers revel in releasing their uncontrolled savagery against their foes, craving the feeling of hot blood on their skin and splattering across their Armour. Though they are tireless protectors of Mankind, having garnered significant victories throughout Imperial history, their reputation is such that most Imperial commanders will only accept the Chapter's aid in the direst of circumstances. History Ancient History Following the closing days of the Horus Heresy and the subsequent war of reciprocity, known as the Great Scouring, the Blood Angels Legion (like all their fellow Loyalist First Founding Legions) were split into many smaller, separate chapters. According to the historical accounts of the Sanguine Berzerkers, they were initially formed from a company of the Blood Angels that had bore a more bloodthirsty mien than their fellow brethren. Their Captain was named Ymir, known by his given nickname, 'The Mighty', who led his brothers to many victories throughout the Great Crusade. They were typically the first in the fight, fighting without fear thus giving them the nickname the Berzerkers. The Berzerkers pulled victory out of the jaws of defeat for the Blood Angels on many occasions though they often sustained very high casualty rates. After the Heresy and the splitting of the Legions, Ymir took his newly formed Chapter and went out in search for a home. After a decade of searching, the Sanguine Berzerkers found the world of Drengrheim in the Ultima Segmentum. Drengrheim was a feudal world reminiscent of Terra's Dark Ages. The society of the world was similar to that of the ancient Scandians from Terra and quickly bowed to the Astartes as they landed on the planet. They claimed Drengrheim as their new Chapter Homeworld and built their mighty fortress-monastery, the Bloody Fortress. Recent History The Sanguine Berzerkers have always sent battle companies to help with any major Imperial Crusade. Most notably sending several companies to battle in the second and third war of Armageddon along with the most recent Black Crusades. Notable Campaigns *'The Great Crusade (Various Dates.M31)' *'The Horus Heresy (005-014.M31)' *'Hellion Purgation (012-014.M35)' - In the wake of the anarchy that followed the murderous internecine conflict of the War of the False Primarch and its aftermath, the Hellion Sector declared its secession from the troubled Imperium in 870.M33. Bloodily attacking its neighbours, it becomes quickly apparent that the sector's rulers had fallen then to the worship of Chaos, and its millions of men-under-arms were corrupted and given over to darkness, while its mass manufactora were turned to churning forth twisted war machines consecrated to the dark gods. The ever widening war swells to ravage more than eighty inhabited systems and uncounted billions die in the fighting. By the dawning of M35, the Hellion Sector and its environs are reduced to little more than a waste zone of barren worlds and dead hive cities. Unwilling to let the Ruinous Powers maintain rule over an Imperial sector, the High Lords of Terra immediately call for an Imperial Crusade to be launched, to retake the Chaos-held region. Several bellicose and bloody-handed Scions of Sanguinius Chapters - including the Sanguine Berzerkers, Blood Scorpions, Charnel Brethren, Crimson Raptors and Golden Seraphs - eagerly joins the massive Imperial flotilla that is making its way towards the Hellion Sector, to bring the Emperor's divine wrath against the heretic forces of the Dark Gods. The Chapters of The Blood launch themselves wholeheartedly into fallen sector, declaring a 'Day of Revelation', in which the Scions of Sanguinius are unleashed against the followers of Chaos. Many of the Chaos Warbands and daemonic legions confronted by the massive host comprised of the most savage of Sanguinius' get, are overcome with dread and awe, as the savage fury and blinding destruction delivered upon them by these Chapters of the Blood are near-apocalyptic in scale. Despite the large number of daemonic legions and formidable Chaos Warbands arrayed against the them, these ferocious Astartes deliver the Great Angel's wrath upon one benighted world after another. Extant records indicate that no few worlds still speak in awe of when the angels fell from the skies to free them from the oppression of their daemonic overlords. Within a span of two years, the Chapters of The Blood bring salvation to the once-benighted worlds of the Hellion Sector and fully purge the taint of Chaos from this region of the galaxy. *'Aliris Blood Crusade (031.M33)' - When a massive Blood Crusade, comprised of an exceptionally large and brutal warhost comprised of several World Eaters Warbands and Blood Cultist followers, invades the Hadronian Wall sub-sector of the Aliris Sector, located adjacent to the Cadian Sector, the entire Sanguine Berzerkers Chapter takes up arms against these renegade forces. They are a part of a joint-Imperial Crusade comprised of several bellicose Scions of Sanguinius Chapters, including: the Blood Bearers, Children of Seth, Crimson Sentinels and the Golden Seraphs. Those worlds that had fallen beneath the bloody shadow of the Blood God's followers were reserved the greatest measure of the Chapters of The Blood, who granted them no quarter and no mercy. The full role taken by this independent Astartes battlegroup is impossible to collate, nevertheless, the fragmented accounts of the various battles that took place in the Hadronian Wall sub-sector are extant in the scattered records of the era. Some list no more than a Chapter's name and where they were sighted during this conflict, while other records offer a glimpse into the many savage wars fought between both sides, as several independent Imperial strike forces often fought the savage Khorne-worshipping warbands to near-mutual annihilation. Though this sub-sector was eventually cleared of the foul presence of Chaos, the destruction wrought by those dedicated to the Blood God's service and the Scions of Sanguinius, affected the infrastructure of several of these worlds, some of which are still struggling to rebuild to this day. *'Multiple Campaigns (M32-M41)' - So many crusades and campaigns happened in this time that the Berzerkers' records are far too long to list. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - The Sanguine Berzerkers sent 400 Marines to defend Cadia *'Ultima Crusade (000-112.M42)' Chapter Homeworld Located in the Ultima Segmentum Drengrheim is a Feudal World and is reminiscent of ancient Scandia. The planet has only 3 continents named Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, and Midgard: *'MidGard' -This is the middle continent on the planet, the people of the continent are strong and fierce and constantly raid the people of Svartalfheim, and only rarely raid the people of Jotunheim. *'Svartalfheim' - This is the southern-most continent and has people who are also fierce and strong, but slightly shorter of stature than those of Midgard. The people of Svartalfheim are great craftsmen and make great weapons of war, but are shy and live mostly in the mountains. *'Jotunheim' -This the northern-most continent and is were the Sanguine Berzerkers fortress Monastery is located. The people of Jotunheim are taller than most and are considered nearest to the Sons of the Emperor and are considered "Blessed" by Him. Chapter Organization The Sanguine Berzerkers are a Codex-Divergent Chapter due to their high numbers of Marines in the Chapter. They have ranks that are reminiscent of Ancient Scandian tribes, although they still have 10 battle companies and a Scout Company. Chapter Command *'Warlord': Chapter Master equivalent. *'High Prestr': High Chaplin equivalent. *'Saga Seer': Chief Librarian equivalent. *'Har Laenkir': Chief Apothecary equivalent. *'Har Skapa': High Techmarine equivalent. Command Ranks *'Prestr': Chaplin equivalent. *'Seer': Librarians equivalent. *'Laenkir': Apothecary equivalent. *'Skapa': Techmarine equivalent. *'Berzerker': Champion equivalent. *'Thane/ Earl/ Jarl': Captain equivalent. (Title based on the continent that the captain comes from.) Junior Ranks *'Ulfscarl': Veteran equivalent. *'Huscarl': Sergeant equivalent. *'Oxrekkr': Tactical Marines equivalent. *'Ulfhethnar': Assault Marines equivalent. *'Svinfylking': Devastator Marines equivalent. *'Veidi': Scout Marines equivalent. Specialist Formations ''Einherjar'' The Einherjar are the Elite 1st Company and are considered the greatest warriors in the entire Chapter. They have a near legendary status in the Chapter, half are equipped with terminator war plate and the others wear regular war plate. For a Marine to earn this status he must serve for at least 2 centuries or have fought and distinguished himself with a heroic stand against and enemy that outnumbered him. Chapter Gene-Seed Official The Chapter claims descent from the Primarch Sanguinius and the Blood Angels Legion. This claim is backed up by the Marines of the chapter who possess the same savagery in battle as their genetic forebears, and typically, are known to drink the blood of their enemies. The Sanguine Discovery Throughout the history of the Chapter, they have done their required duty and handed over a portion of their gene-seed to the Adeptus Mechanicus to check for purity. Unbeknownst to the Chapter, the Blood Angels' Lord Commanders have always stepped in to take the sample, then hand over what is to be believed to be the same sample. Sometime in M41, the Mechanicus somehow got a hold of a an actual genetic sample, the Chapter has a 25% chance of deficiency which is impossible for Blood Angels stock as it typically shows a 50% deficiency due to their twin-genetic curses of the Black Rage and Red Thirst. This caused the Mechanicus and the Inquisition to begin a search in the Chapter's History. The Inquisition was on the brink of declaring the chapter Renegade, when a Lord Inquisitor stepped forward and abruptly ended the investigation. The Lord Inquisitor met with the Chapter's Command and introduced himself as Lord Inquisitor Cody and that his nickname is "The Berzerker". He assured the Chapter Command that this would never happen again, and they had a strong ally in him. Chapter Culture The Chapter bases is culture off of the people of their homeworld, which in of itself is based upon Terra's ancient Skandian culture. They prefer to use close-quarter combat and have an affinity for both power and chain-axes. The title Oxrekkr translates to 'axe-men' in the tongue of Drengrheim. Many mistakenly believe the Sanguine Berzerkers are descendants of the Space Wolves, being as both Chapters' cultures are very similar. The Divergence First Generation The First Generation of the Sanguine Berzerkers was extremely different from the generations that would follow. The 1st generation was extremely violent both on and off the battlefield. They suffered from immense headaches, bleeding from the nose and ears, including facial and body twitches when outside of battle. In battle they were unstoppable and fully bloodthirsty, throwing caution to the wind. The 1st Generation fully died out a full two centuries after the Horus Heresy. The last member of the 1st generation was the first Chief Librarian Lokan. Lokan and the original librarius didn't share the same traits as their brothers, and it seemed the Librarians' presence made the Brothers of the Sanguine Berzerkers uncomfortable, and thus would give the Librarians of the chapter a wide berth. Second Generation "Sanguine" The generations that followed the First, were different being that the bleeding from the ears, nose, the headaches, and the twitching stopped. The fury of battle is still strong in the current generations and is what the chapter is usually known for. Chapter Beliefs The Chapter has many different beliefs, but only a few are known to the rest of the Imperium at large, one such belief is that they view the Emperor as a god. The Chapter has a weird of not wanting their eyes drawn in a picture or painting, or even seen in a pict. Therefore the Chapter will have cloth hoods as part of their wargear so that they can hide their eyes when not wearing helms. Chapter Fleet *''Bloody Fury'' (Battle Barge) - Chapters' flagship. *''Sanguinius Wrath'' (Strike Cruiser)' Chapter Relics *'The Blood Ring''' - A ring that was believed to be owned by Sanguinius given to Ymir before the Siege of Terra. The ring has since been passed down Chapter Master to Chapter Master. The Ring gives the user an unnatural berserk ability allowing him to fight with a fury that is unparalleled and be able to shrug off wounds that would kill a Space Marine. *'Blade of Ymir' - A two handed Power Axe that was forged and used by Ymir, and is used in battle by the Chapter Master. *'The Staff of Lokan' - The Librarius Staff used by Lokan and the current Chief Librarian. *'Banner of The Bloody Hand' - A banner used by a loyalist chapter of World Eaters who fought alongside the Blood Angels. The World Eaters painted their armor black and named themselves the 'Emperor's Fury'. It is believed that the last of these World Eaters gave Ymir the banner before they died. Notable Members Pre-Heresy *'Ymir the Mighty': First Warlord of the Sanguine Berzerkers and Veteran of the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy *'Lokan the Last': First Chief Librarian of the Chapter and the last member of the 1st generation Post Heresy *'Bjorn the Bloody': Current Warlord (Chapter Master) of the Sanguine Berzerkers, he carries the Blood Ring and wields the Blade of Ymir. He is believed to be 700 years old and served as Warlord for 500 of them. He has served in numerous campaigns and has won the praise of the entire Imperium Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Sanguine Berzerkers primarily wear crimson coloured power armour with storm grey colour on their shoulder pauldron trim, coutres (elbow guards) and poleyns (knee guards). The colour crimson represents the Chapter's lineage as Scions of Sanguinius their laudable history and inherent fury, while the storm grey represents their unbreakable will. Chapter Badge The Sanguine Berzerkers' Chapter icon is believed to be a long ancient symbol for berzerkers, while the two blood drops represent their Founding and also their lineage as Scions of the Great Angel. Relations Feel free to add your own Allies *'Scions of Sanguinius Chapters' *'Lord Inquisitor Cody "The Berzerker" Marshall' *'Imperial Guard' *'Most Space Marine Chapters' Feel free to add your own Enemies *'World Eaters' *'Forces of Chaos' *'Greenskins' Secret History The Sanguine Berzerkers' true history has been hidden from the majority of the chapter and the Imperium at large. This had to do with the Chapters' origin, as the Black Rage and the Red Thirst didn't seem to affect the Chapter as much as their fellow Scions of Sanguinius, or as often. After the Sanguine Discovery, Lord Inquisitor Cody decided to have a genetic sample of the Berzerkers' tested by his own retinue. After testing, they discovered that the gene-seed of the Sanguine Berzerkers is not from a single strain but was, in fact, 'chimeric'. Throughout the history of the Chapter, the Chapter Command has kept the true history secret from all outsiders as well as their own. Only the Warlord, High Prestr, Saga Seer, Har Laenkir, and the Har Skapa know the Chapter's true origins, and when a new member is inducted into Chapter Command, the others inform the new member of the Chapter's Secret History. No one outside of Chapter Command is in total knowledge of the Sanguine Berzerkers' true history. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Sanguine Berzerkers Feel free to add your own About the Sanguine Berzerkers Gallery File:Sanguine_Berzeker_Thane_Cpt.png|Sanguine Berzerkers Thane (Captain equivalent). File:Sanguine_Berzerker_Oxrekkr_Tactical.png|Sanguine Berzerkers Oxrekkr (Tactical Marine). File:Sanguine_Berzerker_Ulfhethnar_Assault.png|Sanguine Berzerkers Ulfhethnar (Assault Marine). File:Sanguine Berzerkers Seer.jpg|Sanguine Berzerkers Seer (Librarian). File:Sanguine Berzerkers Prestr.jpg|Sanguine Berzerkers Prestr (Chaplain). File:Sanguine Berzerkers Veidi.jpg|Sanguine Berzerkers Veidi (Scout Marine). Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding